Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl
Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl ist ein Mash-Up aus der fünfzehnten Episode der vierten Staffel, Dramen á la Hollywood, und wird von Marley und Unique mit den New Directions-Mädchen gesungen. Es ist ihr Beitrag zum Mash-Up-Wettbewerb gegen die Jungs. Die Mädchen tragen dabei Kleider und Ketten, die dem Outfit von Marilyn Monroe im Film "Blondinen bevorzugt" nachempfunden sind. "Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend" stammt aus dem Musical "Blondinen bevorzugt" aus dem Jahr 1949 und wird dort von Carol Channing gesungen. Im gleichnamigen Film aus dem Jahr 1953 wird er von Marilyn Monroe gesungen. "Material Girl" stammt von Madonna aus deren zweitem Album "Like A Virgin" aus dem Jahr 1984. Lyrics Unique (mit New Directions-Mädchen): The French are glad to die for love... A kiss on the hand may be quite continental, But diamonds are a (girl's best friend). Marley mit New Directions-Mädchen harmonierend: A kiss may be grand, but it won't pay the rental Marley: On your humble flat, or help you feed your, meow! Pussy cat. Marley (und Unique mit New Directions-Mädchen): (Men grow cold as girls grow old,) And we all lose our charms in the end. (But square-cut or pear-shaped,) (These rocks don't lose their shape.) (Diamonds are a girl's best friend.) Marley: Tiffany! Unique: Cartier... Unique mit New Directions-Mädchen: 'Cause we are living in a material world And I am a material girl Marley: Mwah ah Unique: Come and get me, boys Marley: Ow! Unique: Hey! Uh-huh! Marley: Black Star, Beide: Ross Cole Talk to me, Harry Zilder, tell me all about it! Unique (New Directions-Mädchen): There (Best friends) may come a time when (We are best friends) a lass needs a lawyer Unique mit New Directions-Mädchen (New Directions-Mädchen): But (Best friends) diamonds are a girl's (We are best friends) best friend (Ow ow!) Marley (New Directions-Mädchen): There may (Best friends) come a time when a (We are best friends) hard-boiled employer thinks you're... Marley mit New Directions-Mädchen (New Directions-Mädchen): Awful nice! (Best friends, we are) Beide: Ow! But get that ice or else no dice! Unique mit New Directions-Mädchen: He's your guy when stocks are high But beware when they start to descend Beide (New Directions-Mädchen): (Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa) Diamonds are a girl's best, Diamonds are a girl's best, Diamonds are a girl's best friend! New Directions-Mädchen: Best friends (Unique: Let's make love) We are best friends (Marley: Yes) Best friends (Unique: Yes) (Marley: Uh) We are best friends (Unique: Come on!) (Marley: Oh, oh, yes) Best friends (Marley: Tiger!) We are best friends (Unique: Roar, roar!) (Marley: Roar, roar!) Best friends (Unique: Ole!) We are best friends (Marley: Everything's going so well!) Unique: Oh! Beide mit New Directions-Mädchen (New Directions-Mädchen): 'Cause that's when those louses go back to their spouses! Diamonds (Diamonds are a girl's best) are a (Diamonds are a girl's best) girl's (Diamonds are a girl's best, diamond's are a girl's best) best (Diamonds are a girl's best, diamonds are a girl's best) Beide: Friend! Unique: Whoa, oh, ooh! Trivia *Der Mash-Up sollte ursprünglich Diamonds/Diamonds Are Forever ''sein, was aus unbekannten Gründen aber umgeändert wurde. *Der Mash-Up ist auch bekannt als ''Sparkling Diamonds aus dem Film "Moulin Rouge".'' Jedoch wurde er, um ihm dem "Jungs-gegen-Mädchen-Mash-Up"- Thema anzupassen, in ''Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl umbenannt. *'Madonnas' Video zu Material Girl ist eine Parodie auf die Szene im Film "Blondinen bevorzugt", in der Marylin Monroe Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend singt. *Das ist Alex Newells Lieblingscover, das er bei Glee gemacht hat. Quelle Fehler *Gleich nachdem Marley "Everything is going so well!" sagt, sieht man sie mit den anderen Mädchen die Treppen steigen. Die nächste Einstellung zeigt jedoch, dass die Mädchen nach wie vor auf der untersten Stufe stehen und ihre Fächer wedeln. In der darauffolgenden Einstellung, sind die Mädchen wieder paarweise zusammen. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Mash Up Kategorie:Songs New Directions Mädchen Kategorie:Solos von Wade Adams Kategorie:Solos von Marley Rose